


Cruel

by dorking



Series: McReyes shorts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorking/pseuds/dorking
Summary: Gabriel Reyes' love wasn't superficial, but he was  a prideful man, and a narcissist. Jesse knew the parts that Gabriel loved best in him were the ones that reflected his own qualities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> more exploration. I'm bored at work.

* * *

Gabriel Reyes was careful never to make a pass, or anything that could be read as such, towards Jesse McCree. At some point, Gabriel's efforts were nearing paranoia; he even curbed his liquor around Jesse lest he slip up in a drunken confession. Gabriel would sooner go to his grave before he admitted any type of romantic, or sexual for that matter, overtone in his private thoughts surrounding his student. However, they didn't call the gunslinger 'Deadeye' for nothing. Jesse wasn't terribly smart in the academic sense, but he had a cutting perception that served him well as an agent.

Despite Gabriel's best attempt, he couldn't stop the slight involuntary watering of his eyes as Jesse McCree sunk down to his knees before him. Reyes wasn't even sure if they were totally safe, Jesse had just cornered him in his quarters. He was fumbling with Gabriel's fly now. Was the door locked?

 

_"Mierda"_

 

Gabriel sucked in air through his teeth as the wet heat of Jesse's mouth enveloped his cock. His body stiffened entirely. Jesse took him in to the hilt.

 

"Aw hell"

 

He could here Jesse breathing heavily through his nose, Gabriel felt a lump in his throat.

  
"Jesse", he placed a tentative hand on the other mans head, "Christ. Jesse. I've wanted this."

  
McCree just chuckled, the vibration sending waves of pleasure through Gabriel's member and up his stomach. Jesse didn't need to respond with words, bobbing his head with a precise determination.

  
Of course he already knew that.

* * *

 Gabriel was pulling on his boots as Jesse scrolled through his emails on his phone. They were both in a post-fuck tired kind of state, sleepy, but with shit to do. Jesse was still mostly nude, lax as always. Gabriel was trying to swallow his envy; Jesse never seemed to be in a hurry to do anything.

  
"Hey", Jesse nudged Gabriel's thigh with his foot.

 

Gabriel responded with a throaty 'mm-hmm'

 

"You always shoot both ways, boss?"

 

Gabriel stopped what he was doing, and grunted in response. Jesse was still looking at his phone, but behind the screen bemusement was crawling onto his face. Reyes was the typical 'Don't ask, don't tell' kind of guy. A military man. "What, it's not like I'm going to judge you", Jesse smirked. Gabriel went back to doing his boots, albeit in a more distracted manner. His silence was icy. "Personally, folks have always just been folks to me", the younger man persisted; clearly he wanted some kind of response. Gabriel exhaled in a greatly exaggerated manner, glaring at the wall opposite to the bed. It was true, Jesse wasn't particularly discerning when it came to partners. Gabriel had even seen him flirt with a wall while inebriated.

"You're a dumb fuck, you know that McCree?"

Jesse snorted. Reyes finished his boots and stood up, taking his time to lean over and place a stiff kiss on Jesse's mouth. He knew something snarky was coming.

"At least I'm a good fuck, right Reyes?"

Gabriel went for the door, "at least."

 

* * *

There was something terribly filthy about the way McCree arched his back into Gabriel's touch. There were rarely words between them during, but Jesse's actions were telling. Gabriel loved it. McCree wasn't just all bark and no bite. He would run his mouth at Gabriel, and execute as promised.

Filthy.

Gabriel bit deeply into Jesse's pale shoulder and received a throaty groan, muffled by the pillow. The fear of getting busted for fraternization was out the window, Reyes was calling the shots after all. He called the shots out on the field, and he called them in the bedroom. Just as he liked it.

He hoped Jesse did too.

* * *

Jesse could smell it on the wind, and feel it in Gabriel's touch. Something dark, swollen and festering. Reyes was changing; Overwatch as a whole was changing, and there was bad blood brewing. Gabriel endlessly seethed about Jack Morrison, on the appalling assumption that Jesse gave two shits about the whole ordeal. He was plenty fine with the way things were. But that was just like his boss. Jesse knew Reyes' love wasn't superficial, but still he was a prideful man, and a narcissist. He knew the parts that Gabriel loved best in him were the ones that reflected his own qualities. Gabriel assumed their thoughts and feelings were one in the same. It just wasn't that way for Jesse. Their past relationship as teacher and student left a sour feeling in his gut; he didn't want to think of Reyes fucking only himself, loving only himself. Jesse was his own man.

He hoped to God that Reyes was smart enough to know that; smart enough to knock this shit off soon.

 

The moonlight was illuminating Jesse's back as he flexed at the soft touches, Gabriel mindlessly tracing his Deadlock tattoo; their breathing subdued, out of sync. "You aren't the first...guy", pillow talk from Reyes, how sweet. Jesse swallowed his snicker, so like Gabriel to answer a rhetorical question a few years too late. "I figured, given", that was given their current affair, he meant; given Gabriel's obvious expertise in the area of how-to-fuck-another-guy.

"I love you", it wasn't the first time Gabriel had said this. It never felt like it stuck with Jesse. "You love being in me", the response was neutral, but tingling with bitterness. There was an entendre in there that went over Gabriel's head. Reyes didn't fancy himself a romantic, he wasn't delusional; still it hurt to hear that from Jesse. Their relationship wasn't _just_ carnal. 

"Why don't you go by Joel?"

Jesse glowered, brows knitting together, "Why don't you go by Mind-your-own-goddamn-business?". Did Reyes really think that _small_ admittance, to having another man, was _anything_ compared to this? It rightly annoyed Jesse. Gabriel gave so little and expected so much. The hand on his back moved away, both men engaged in the clumsy silence. Jesse yielded; it wasn't as if Gabriel knew what he was asking.

"S'my fathers name", Jesse would feel embarrassed if he could. He figured he was done and over with this now. Maybe he wasn't.

Maybe he was just annoyed with Gabriel about other things.

Jesse turned over to face Reyes, both men dead pan, low expectations for conversation. Gabriel found himself focusing on the way Jesse's hair sprawled like dry grass on the pillow.

"He was an asshole"

Gabriel nodded imperceptibly in acceptance, laying on his back now looking to the ceiling. He remembered Jesse when he was still fresh, still cruel and wounded. Suicidal. He made the connection.

Reyes sighed, "given".

* * *

Reyes was looking down at Jesse McCree. Jesse was wild. Pupils dilated, arms thrashing, begging for an anchor to the world. His face was flushed, hands gripping, grabbing. His breathing erratic. There was blood, oh, there was blood everywhere. It was soaking through his shirt, and 

_Christ, your arm!_

Mangled. So entirely decimated. There was no way in hell Ziegler was going to be able to repair the damage. All Gabriel could do was clutch his student. Jesse's mouth was all crimson and teeth, splattering. Gabriel restrained himself from crushing Jesse with his grip, 

_Christ what have I done?_

Everything in his peripheral vision had faded, all noise, all light, fading from his world as Jesse bled out in his arms.

 

"Gabriel, hell, Gabriel, what's gotten into you?", the corpse was talking. Reyes found himself in a cold sweat, dead eyes staring into his own.

"Hey, come back to me boss", a warm hand was stroking his arm. Gabriel blinked, field, bedroom, field, bedroom. Jesse was under him, alive, naked and spooked. Gabriel heaved, his arms shaking under the pressure of supporting his entire body. His fingers stroked the softness of his bed-sheets as he balled them into fists. His head hung heavy.

"Sorry," Gabriel sunk onto Jesse's chest,

"I'm sorry"

* * *

McCree could be stoned faced if he wanted to be. It was getting more difficult for Gabriel to make him smile.

"You ever try?", Gabriel asked, drawing a long breath from his cigarette. Jesse's expression remained impassable.

"Once, without much sincerity", Jesse puffed his cigar. "I was a dumb kid. Coulda used my gun, but..." Jesse's voice trailed off into the smoke.

"Lucky thing you were always a dumb fuck then", Gabriel caught Jesse looking sideways at the remark. The older man gave an apologetic half smile, with a little teeth. There was a tint of red in the gunslingers ears. Reyes couldn't tell if Jesse was blushing, or upset.

"Lucky for who, I wonder?"

The latter, then.

* * *

 

McCree was feeling salty that Gabriel had caught him alone in the hall. They shouldn't have been talking about this in the open. Preferably, they wouldn't talk about it at all.

"What do you want me to do Jesse?"

McCree avoided eye contact with Reyes. This was the perfectionist streak in his boss talking. There was no other reason for Gabriel to swallow his pride unless he felt he could benefit in some way. He was trying to save face. Felt low, and it didn't sit well with Jesse.

"I'll do it. I promise", Gabriel's voice was a rolling whisper. A storm brewing in the calm. The scene would look intimate if Jesse hadn't been so stiff. He knew that was a lie. Not in the sense that Reyes wouldn't try, but that a minimal effort was all that would be put forward to 'fix' the problem. Jesse couldn't help but brush past Gabriel, irritated.

"Spare me"

Gabriel watched Jesse walk off down the hallway, turning the corner in a brisk stride. As soon as the foot steps faded, Gabriel tightened his fist and punched the wall. He thought he knew most things about Jesse McCree. He didn't like thinking he was wrong.

"Cabrón. Fine."

 

* * *

 

 

_I swear if you mention Morrison again one more fucking time Gabriel_

 

Was Jesse just being petulant, jealous of Jack? Gabriel swatted the offending pointed finger out of his face,

 

_I thought you, of all people, would understand, McCree. Why won't you just join me?_

 

_You're a crazy fucker Reyes, whatever you have in mind is not going to go well for you. Hell, get some perspective and we'll talk._

 

Jesse stormed out. It was the last thing he said to Gabriel before he dropped off the map.

 

Standing in Jesse's old room, Gabriel could only wonder what had he missed.

Dust was already collecting on the window sill. He hated this place. At least there wasn't anything holding him back. Not anymore.

 

"Ungrateful brat"

 

Jesse McCree was as cruel as the day they'd met.

 

 


End file.
